Close Encounters
by Bewildered
Summary: "Blue. Blue Mae Woodham." She held out her hand to shake. The Doctor took it and shook it firmly. "Well, hello Blue! Love the colour blue. Good name too!" Blue blushed. "Aren't you just a tom-cats kitten?" she said grinning wickedly. REWRITTEN IN WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW CAN'T HURT YOU - FULL STORY.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi guys. So, this is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction, to be honest it's my first proper fanfiction. I wrote one for Naruto before but it was deleted. So, any criticisms are completely welcome, any mistakes I made, please let me know and it will be fixed asap. _

_This is just going to be a one-shot so I can see if you like my style of writing, etc. If I get a good response, I'll start writing a full story with the same OC and following on from this one. I have an idea of what I want to happen already so it's up to you guys really!_

_Hope you enjoy. _

_B._

Alabama; Landown Parish; 2005.

As the sun slowly sets causing long, dark shadows of cacti to creep across the dusty floors of Landown Parish, a pair of heavy boots came to stop in front of a small bar. Reaching a leather clad hand forward to push the bar doors open, the owner of said heavy boots slowly made their way across to the room. A folksy song playing on the jukebox created a comfortable country atmosphere as its residents spoke softly to one another.

Behind the bar stood a short blonde woman picking at a washcloth and chatting idly with an elderly woman. "You are higher than a Georgia pine, Miss Gloria!" said the blonde. Miss Gloria threw her head back and laughed, then noticed the stranger hovering at the door.

"Hey, Blue. You got a customer, darlin'." Blue eyes flicked over to see a tall, dark haired man, head-to-toe in leather. Putting on her best smile, she walked over to his side of the bar.

"Hey there, sir! What can I get ya?" she said with a thick southern drawl, leaning a hip against the side. She couldn't see any part of his face, his eyes covered with dark round glasses and a black scarf. He walked closer to the bar, towering over her and placed his hands on the bar top.

"I am looking for a man." He voice sending shivers through her because of how low his voice was. "He should be here soon." He slid on to a bar stool.

"Well, you can't sit here if you ain't got a drink, sir. What'll it be?" she narrowed her eyes at him, she knew he definitely wasn't local to Landown Parish. Everyone knew everyone around here. She couldn't even tell where his accent came from. "How 'bout a nice glass of Ice tea?" she suggested after a few seconds of silence.

"Water."

"Well, alrighty then." The blonde muttered whilst spinning a half pint glass around on a cloth.

2 hours later, the mystery man was still there, glass of water still full in front of him. He stared blankly at the wall of bottles. The bar had started to empty out about half an hour ago, and Blue was becoming more and more curious about who the mystery man was waiting for. Biting her lip she casually wiped down the bar top inching closer towards him.

"So…" she started. "We're gonna be shuttin' up shop in a minute or two. Maybe you should contact your friend and reschedule or somethin'." She said shrugging one shoulder, eyes trained on the bottle dents embedded in foamy coasters. After around 20 seconds of silence, she risked glancing up to see the man's face turned towards her. He quickly stood up before storming out the bar, leaving the door to slam closed behind him. The blonde stood there wide eyed staring at the flapping bar doors. "Well, good night to you too, sir." Shaking her head, she walked around the bar collecting all the salt and pepper pots to put them at the waitresses station.

BANG!

Blue jumped and dropped a pepper pot, causing it to smash to pieces on the wood floor. She flew to the doors and pushed them open, only to cover her face from the dust being blown up by a strong wind. As the dust settled, Blue slowly walked out with wide, curious eyes. She couldn't see anything that could have caused such a noise. Frowning, she turned around and walked back into the bar, locking the doors behind her.

"Oh well, look now I have to clean this up!" throwing her arms in the air she stalked over to the smashed pepper pot and got some napkins and spray to dab up the pepper. Picking up the broken bits, she sliced her finger. "Ouch!" she tutted, bringing the finger up to inspect the cut. She then rubbed her nose as the pepper started to fly up it, she leant back on her knees and gave out a loud sneeze.

"Bless you!"

Blue screamed before whipping around to see who spoke. A tall man in a leather jacket stood at the bar entrance. The doors that she had just locked were open behind him. She knelt there, wide eyes before jumping up and pointing a finger threateningly.

"Hey! No cash is left in the till at night! If you're fixin' to steal somethin' there ain't nothin' worth it! Now get on outta here before I knock you so hard you'll see tomorrow, today!" The tall man looked at her curiously before pointing at her. "Are you alright?"

"Finer than a frog hair!" she exclaimed sarcastically with a bright smile.

"Your hand, I mean. Let me have a look." With every step he took towards her, she took one backwards. He frowned before stopping and holding his hands up in a calming gesture. "Look, I'm not here to steal anything, I was looking for someone. Someone who was meant to be waiting for me here. I must have got the time wrong." He looked around the bar as if he would pop up in front of him any second.

Blue narrowed her eyes at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. "There was a man here earlier, all wrapped up in leather like yourself." The tall mans head snapped back to her, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"He stormed out of here not two minutes ago all red faced. Was it important?" Blue didn't like to pry, but she was curious about the man made of leather and big ears here. Oh my! If her grandmother could hear her thoughts she could get one _smack_ around the head. "He wanted something off me, something I couldn't give him so I came to offer him something else." The tall man said distractedly.

Blue didn't like the sound of that and quickly flicked her eyes towards the shotgun nestled under the bar before turning back to the stranger. "What's your name? If he comes here tomorrow I could let him know, or give him a note from you or somethin'." Blue inched her way towards the bar trying not to draw too much attention.

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor who, exactly? Can't just write 'from The Doctor' all cryptic like." She slipped behind the bar just as 'The Doctor' walked up to a bar stool and slid onto it. "Just 'The Doctor' thanks. And it's not cryptic!"

"Well, I'll just grab you a pen and paper." She reached down to wrap one hand around the shotgun, ready to pull it out when-

SLAM!

The leather clad man from earlier crashed his way into the bar and stormed towards The Doctor with his eyes trained on him. The Doctor jumped up quickly and reached into his pocket as Blue grabbed the shot gun and aimed it at the man. The leather man barely noticed as she pumped the shotgun. A buzzing noise drew her attention to what The Doctor was pointing at the leather clad man. A long silver cylinder with a blue light at the end was clutched in his hand.

"What good is that gonna do?!" Blue look at him incredulously.

"THIS!"

The leathers mans movements became jerky, until he stopped mid-step with his hand raised, fingers clutching towards The Doctor. Blue lowered the shotgun and moved forward. As she came up to his side, she poked him with the barrel, and he slanted to the side a bit before moving back. "Right then!" The Doctor exclaimed, putting his cylinder back in his pocket and clapped his hands before rubbing them together, a cheesy grin on his face. Blue couldn't help but smile back. "Let's have a look shall we. Oh, you're gonna want to put the shotgun down now. I don't like guns." He said, with a slightly dark look in his eye. She put the shot gun down with a huff before saying "Well, you can't blame me! A strange man breaks into my bar only to have leather face here come storming in after him like a bull in a china shop! I'm a small woman!" The Doctor rolled his eyes before pulling the man's glasses and scarf from his face.

A green, _alien_ face stared back at them. His eyes with the size of oranges, only big, black and shiny. His green skin was dotted with darker green spots where a nose would have been, if he had one. His dark green lips were twisted into a snarl, pointed, pale green teeth visible. Blue stared wide eyes at the creature in front of her, as the doctor pulled out his toy and buzzed all around him. "Well, I'll just swaney." The Doctor popped up and looked over the leather mans shoulder with his eyebrows drawn together. "What?" he asked.

"He's-.. He's an alien.. right?" Blue said hesitantly.

"What, the green skin didn't give it away?" The Doctor scoffed and peered at the cylinder.

"What is that? With the blinky light and the buzzing?" Blue asked, trying to distract herself from the black orbs that were staring at her.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said, seemingly impressed with himself.

"A sonic what now?"

"A sonic screwdriver! Helps me get in and out of places, open locks, blow up stuff. Oh no." He looked up from the sonic screwdriver to her. "He's gone way past his normal salt levels. This is not good." He said walking towards the bar door. "Hey! Where're you goin'?! Doctor!" The Doctor ignored her and walked out of the bar. Blue huffed in frustration. She eyed the alien before running after him.

She saw a leather back walk around the corner of the bar so she sped up to catch him. She ran face first into something hard and fell on her backside. Holding her nose as tears came to her eyes, she swore loudly. "Hey!" She looked up to see The Doctor leaning out the door of a big, blue wooden box. "Don't hurt my ship!" he said slightly frustrated as he stroked where she had ran into it. Blue glared at him.

"Tell your ship not to hurt me! My nose hurts like hell!" she said standing up and wiping the dust off her backside. "Let me look at it." Blue narrowed her eyes at him before lowering her hand. The Doctor gently pressed on either side of her nose trying to determine if it was broken. "Nothing broken. I doubt it will bruise either. You're fine." He patted her back. Blues eyes were drawn the door The Doctor was standing in, or rather what was behind him. Her eyes widened as The Doctors crinkled in the corners as he grinned, watching her reaction to his marvellous machine. He stepped back to let her in. She looked up to him, and he nodded, still grinning. She slowly peered in, holding onto the other closed door with one hand, leaning over the edge. "What- what- what is it?"

"Well, for one she's not an 'it' she's a 'She', and she is my magnificent time machin-"

"IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" She exclaimed, making The Doctor jump. Blue stepped back quickly, eyes flicking all over the blue wood trying to figure it out. She ran around the outside of the box, not believing her eyes, running her hands over it and knocking the side. As she got back to where The Doctor was standing, she looked at him imploringly. "How_- how_ is this possible?" "Oh, don't worry about that. Lots of big words that you wouldn't understand." Blue frowned and opened her mouth to speak but The Doctor had already walked back inside the box. He looked up to see her still standing outside. "Well, come on then! It's gonna get cold in here." Blue blinked and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Now, as I was saying before, this is my magnificent time machine, The TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. T-A-R-D-I-S." He slotted the sonic screwdriver into the large circular console and pulled a screen around to him.

Blue walked up next to him to look at the screen, but all she could see were circles in different sizes floating about. Her eyebrows pulled together, she didn't know what he was looking at. "OH!" Blue jumped as The Doctor ran over to a large chest by a small set of stairs. He lifted the lid and began throwing things around before he pulled out a small glass jar filled with what looked like glitter. But it was moving like water. Glittery water? He came back to stand next to her and shoved the jar into her hands. Blue quickly grabbed hold before it dropped to the floor. "Pixie dust?" She said flippantly. The Doctor snorted and grabbed his sonic before wrapping a hand around her arm and pulling her back outside and locking the door. "Micro-magnetic sodium-chloride particles. It's like an adrenaline shot for the Segnadites."

"The who?"

"The Segnadites. That alien back in the bar." The Doctor pushed open the bar door only to freeze in the doorway. The Doctor held out his arm to stop Blue from coming in. Blue squinted into the dark bar trying to see what The Doctor was looking at, or rather what he wasn't looking at. "Doctor, where did he go?" Blue breathed, starting to panic. "Alright, don't panic. He can't have gone far, I didn't hear his ship. I'll check in the back, you stay here_. Don't_ wander off." The Doctor pulled out his sonic once again, and crouched low before sprinting over to the door to the left of the bar.

Blue stood in the doorway, holding the micro sodi-.. watery glitter, scanning around to see if there were any movements. A few of the bottles rattled together, and that's when she noticed the shotgun was not where she had put it last. Her eyes widened, and she put the jar down on the closest table. She snuck over to the side of the bar and crouched down. Slowly moving her head to the side of the bar, she peeked around it to see the shotgun lying on the floor. Quickly crawling over to it she picked it up and scooted back to press her back against the coke glasses and held the gun to her chest, trying to calm her breathing. The bottles rattled to her left and she snapped her head towards the noise, then a hand was slammed over her mouth and nose. "DOCTOR!" She tried to scream but it came out muffled as a green hand ran past her eyes to clutch onto the top of her head. She couldn't breathe as something slimy ran across the back of her neck. Her eyes bugged as something sharp pierced the skin and started to suck.

She looked around frantically as black dots started to swim across her vision. She needed The Doctor, she needed to get his attention somehow. The bottles rattled as she struggled against her captors' hands and an idea came to mind. Kicking the coke glasses, they came tumbling down and smashed onto the ground.

The Doctor came flying through the door as Blue stopped struggling, feeling weaker and weaker. "STOP IT!" he shouted before pulling the alien off her, Blue collapsed, she shook her head trying to get the foggy feeling in her brain to go away. The Segnadite grabbed hold of The Doctors shoulders and threw him across the room. He landed in a heap by the bar door.

Blue grabbed hold of the bartop and pulled herself up, nearly tripped over the gun. The Segnadite screeched loudly next to her making her throw her hands over her ears to stop the offending noise. He went to leap at her again before-

"WAIT! I have what you want! Just stop it and I'll give it to you!" The Segnadite stopped and turned towards The Doctor who was holding up the glass jar. "I have what you need to kick start the salt reproduction, I can't let you use the TARDIS, it would cause a paradox, I won't allow that. This is the best I can do. So take it. Or I'll have to resort to other means." The Doctors gaze hardened.

The Segnadite seemed to take a second to consider his options before he strode up to The Doctor and snatched the jar out of his hands.

"This will save my people?" he said in his low voice. Blue swallowed loudly, afraid that he might not take it.

"It will help." The Doctor finally said. The Segnadite nodded, before head-butting The Doctor, and walked out. Blue rushed up to The Doctor as he rubbed his head furiously. "I forgot about the damn customs on Segnide. And what did I tell you?! Don't wonder off I said, and what do you do? Wander off!"

"Hey! Don't go off with your pistol half cocked! I was looking for the _missing_ shotgun! If he has picked that up and used it against you where would you be then? I know you like your sonic thingy but I don't think it's a fair fight against a gun. That would have been over faster than a knife in a phone booth!" Her face was red as she frowned up at The Doctor. He looked down at her and lowered his hand, smiling at her.

"You're right." Blue blinked, not expecting that. "Thank you, I would have died if he had. Are you alright?" He turned her head to look as the bite marks on the side of her neck, gently brushing his fingers over the wounds. Blue shivered at his touch before she nodded quickly. "I'm fine. What was all that about his people?"

"The Segnadites live on salt, and they have a bad habit of binging on it when they start to run out, defensive eating I call it. He wanted to use my time machine to go back and stop people from testing it on machines they were building to speed up production, but that would cause a paradox. The micro-magnetic sodium-chloride particles are like I said before, adrenaline shots, they inject it into the women who then produce the salt for everyone. What he was sucking out you before was salt, I have a little cup of jelly that'll fix that." He held open the bar door for her "Come on."

Blue hesitated for a second before walking out, The Doctor following close behind.

"How rude of me!" The Doctor said as he put the key into the TARDIS. "You've got my name but I haven't got yours yet."

"Blue. Blue Mae Woodham." She held out her hand to shake. The Doctor took it and shook it firmly. "Well, hello Blue! Love the colour blue. Good name too!"

Blue blushed. "Aren't you just a tom-cats kitten?" she said grinning wickedly.

"What if I am?" The Doctor shot back cheekily. "Wait here a sec." He went up the stairs and through a doorway. Blue stepped up to the console to take a closer look at all the buttons, knobs and twisty things. They were so tempting to play with, she reached her hand forward and her fingers brushed a marble filled with frozen bubbles just as The Doctor came back down the stairs. He pulled her hands behind her back and smiled innocently as The Doctor frowned at her. He held out a small cup of orange jelly and a spoon. "Here, eat this. It will help." He said as he dragged her over to the captain's chair. She pulled the plastic lid off and dug the spoon into the jelly. Taking a bite, she saw The Doctor fiddling with some plasters. "What're those for?"

The Doctor looked up with his eyebrows raised. "Did you forgot you cut your finger?"

She glanced down at her hands where there was crusted blood running down her middle finger where she has sliced it on the broken pepper pot. "Whoops." she said past a mouthful of jelly. The Doctor rolled his eyes before ripping open an antiseptic wipe and holding his hand out for hers. Blue huffed and trapped the spoon between her knees and resting the cup against it. It was finished with now anyway. The Doctor gently wiped away the dried blood and placed a plaster over the cut.

"There, all better."

"So today, I've had a man break my bar doors, slice my fingers, almost break my damn nose, has the salt _sucked_ out of me, and discover aliens are real. Really real. Are you.. are you an alien?" She asked him seriously. The Doctor looked up at her, scrunching up the plastic wrapper in his hand.

"Yes." He said.

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

She paused for a few seconds, The Doctor held his breath waiting for her answer. "It's wonderful." She said with a bright smile. The Doctor smiled back.

"Not many humans have that opinion."

"Eh, opinions are like assholes. Some are louder and smellier than the others."

The Doctor laughed loudly and took the spoon and cup, setting it on the console.

"So what d'you say?"

"Huh?" Blue frowned.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere, anytime, anyplace." He said, walking around the console.

Blue swallowed as she thought about leaving her grandmother alone, sleeping upstairs in the bar. And the bar! She couldn't leave her to the do that on her own! She was 87 for Christ's sake! What about clothes, she had nothing with her. She really wanted to. But she couldn't do that to her grandmother.

"I can't."

The Doctors face dropped. He looked down a fumbled with his fingers before snapping his head up and smiling. "Okay! I understand." He said, trying now to show how disappointed he really was.

"I really want to, but I have the bar to look after and my nan, I mean she's 87 and she can't look after herself let alone a bar full of drunk men!"

"Yeah, it's fine." The Doctor replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. I have all of time and space to look forward to."

"You're going to be okay?" Blue looked worriedly at him. The Doctor breathed through his nose as his hearts sped up slightly. "I'll be fine. Used to knockin' around this thing on my own." He patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Blue said before throwing her arms around him. The Doctor froze, before sliding his arms around her. "Find someone to travel with, someone just as amazingly useful as I am." The Doctor snorted she leaned back. "Okay, if I have to." He said sarcastically. He walked her to the door and leaned on the doorway as she stood outside.

"So I guess I'll see you around, big ears."

"Hey!" He said, covering his ears and glaring at her mockingly.

Blue laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She froze, why did she just do that?! The Doctor swallowed and smiled as she pulled back.

"Don't you forget me now." She smirked.

"I promise." The Doctor replied.

A/N: So did you like it?

Please review and let me know. Even it's a simple thumbs up, it's appreciated.

B.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Decided to continue this fanfiction. I quite like Blue and I think she would get on fabulously with Donna. I can see them teaming up against The Doctor and him sulking because of it. _

_Once again, if you see any mistakes, let me know and they'll be fixed asap. Reviews are much appreciated, even if it's "I like the part where this happened" or "yay". This isn't going to be completely surrounding the OC, there are going to be a few changes to Doctor Who original plot lines, because obviously Blue's presence will influence that. There will be some of my own ideas as well. Eventually will be Doctor/OC, but I like it when there's a lot of build up, so you'll be waiting a while till I can figure out where to get that started. _

_This is just a quick preview of the first chapter, the main story will be uploaded as a separate fanficton, of which I haven't thought of a name yet. It will be uploaded within the next few weeks. _

_Hope you enjoy! _

_B. _

I own Landown Parish, its residents, including Blue Mae Woodam, and some plot lines.

Alabama; Landown Parish; 2008.

"But it's been _years_ since I've seen her. She probably doesn't even remember me. If anything she probably wants to forget everything about that day. _And _she didn't even _want _to come with me!" The Doctor pouted, scratching the back of his hair and messing up his spikey hair.

Bright red hair poked out of the Tardis doors. Donna Noble frowned at The Doctors face before stepping out and smacking him over the back of the head.

"Oi, stop pouting!" The Doctor threw his hand down and looked at her completely offended. "From what you told me, I think she _did_ want to come with you. Just go and say hello if anything! You've been moping about since last week." The Doctor sighed. He pulled the Tardis doors closed then spun around dramatically and grinned. Donna laughed, knowing he was excited to see her. She asked he what was wrong a week ago when he was staring at the salt and pepper pots in the Tardis kitchen, looking grumpy and sad all at the same time. Eventually she coaxed him into telling her about a girl he met years ago. He told her that she reminded him of her, she was brilliant, sarcastic, witty. She kept on coming up with these phrases that baffled him until he sat and thought about them. He told her that she couldn't come with him. At that point his face resembled that of a kicked puppy.

It took Donna a week of sly comments, before she gave up and forced The Doctor to make a trip to the southern state. She didn't regret it when she saw how happy it made him.

Pushing the bar doors open, The Doctor looked around the bar, immediately seeking out her face. His smile dropped when he couldn't see her. Donna stepped in behind him and took in stereotypical southern bar. Then she noticed everyone looking at them as if they were aliens. Well, they were half right. Donna cleared her throat and nudged The Doctor. He looked down at her confused. She threw him an exasperated look before jerking her chin forward to the many eyes staring at them, some beginning to whisper to each other.

The Doctor barely took notice of the looks he was receiving and addressed the crowd of people. "Hello! I'm looking for a girl who works here, Blue Mae Woodam. About this tall" -he held a hand up to just below his shoulder- "makes a lot of sarcastic comments."

An elderly woman at the bar spoke up. "Blue is helping her grandmamma, whada'ya need her for, mister…?"

"Doctor."

Her eyes widened a fraction before pulling on a poker face. "You that man who broke Blue's doors? Who cut up her finger and nearly broke her nose and then just disappeared?"

At this, other patrons of the bar started to stand up, specifically the more burly looking men.

The Doctor chuckled nervously, slowing holding his hands up in front of him in a calming way, and began to slowly back up towards the door. Donna whacked The Doctor on the arm. "How comes you never told me that?!" she harshly whispered at him. He gave her a desperate look before he turned back to the people creeping towards him. "Now listen- I never did any of those things- well I suppose if I hadn't of been there they wouldn't have happened- but that's not the point-"

"Miss Gloria?" A particularly beefy man in a red plaid shirt and dirty work jeans addressed the woman.

Miss Gloria narrowed her eyes before menacingly muttering, "Get 'im, boys."

Donna stepped in front of The Doctor defensively, stopping the pursuit. "Now, listen here. You don't know who you're talkin' about, lady. The Doctor I know would never harm a woman and if he did, by accident let me assure you, he would never leave her by herself. I don't know what's been said, but you'll have to go through me before you start on him, sunshine." The Doctor looked at Miss Gloria, waiting for her reaction when-

"What is goin' _on_ in here?"

The Doctor and Donna turned to the voice coming from the door next to the bar, and there stood Blue Mae Woodam. A grin slowly made its way across The Doctors face, catching Donna's attention. _Ahh_, so this is Blue. Well, you can see why he was all mopey, she was pretty. He probably had a big, fat crush on her. _I wonder if he met her before Rose._

Blue slipped her way through the crowd of people and walked straight up to The Doctor, and frown on her face. She poked him in the chest as she spoke to him. "Hey! If you're fixin' to start a fight it ain't worth it! Y'all better get on outta here if that's all ya came for!" She had to lean her head back a bit to look him in the eye. All the Doctor could do was smile. He was practically beaming.

Blues frown deepened when she didn't get the reaction she wanted. "I ain't messin' around!"

"Oh, I know you aren't. Tough as nails you are." The Doctor said fondly. "Right!" He cleared his throat. "S'ppose we better get a move on then. Sorry for the trouble."

The Doctor wrapped a hand around Donnas arm and pulled her through the doors, making their way back to the Tardis. "Why didn't you tell her who you were?" She asked curiously. The Doctor stopped and sighed. He turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. "It wouldn't have changed her mind, Donna." Slipping his hands in his pockets he started walking again. Donna taking a second to catch up. "Not only that but I apparently broke her doors, her nose, cut her finger and left her. No, I won't bother her." Donna only rolled her eyes and followed him into the Tardis.

Back at the bar Blue was talking to Miss Gloria after she got everyone to sit back down again. Miss Gloria wasn't telling Blue what happened. "Miss Gloria, if you won't tell me I'll just find someone else to do it!"

"Young lady, I am best friends with your grandmamma, you sass me again and I'll tell her! I will!" Miss Gloria said waving her finger about as she took a sip from her iced tea. Blue rolled her eyes and leaned down on the bar, so her face was close to Miss Gloria's. "I'll tell my grandmamma that you've been seeing Father Barnet from down the road a piece, now you know she won't like that. Nor will his wife." Blue whispered and raised her eyebrows at the end. Miss Gloria choked on her drink, and Blue leaned back smirking, twisting a half pint glass on a washcloth. Miss Gloria glared at her as she cleared her throat.

"That, my dear girl, was apparently your Doctor man."

Blue's eyes widened and she dropped the glass. She jumped over the bar and bolted through the door.

"So where are we going next then?" Donna said, trying to lighten the mood. "We should go somewhere alien this time. Haven't seen any alien planets yet."

"Yeah, yeah let's go somewhere alien." The Doctor muttered as he began to flick and twist switches and buttons.

There was a knock at the door. Donna looked at the Doctor at the same time his head flicked over to the doors. He quickly walked over and pulled both doors wide open. Blue stood there, face flushed and out of breath where she had ran from the bar. She stared up at him wide eyed.

"Doctor?"

_A/N: What did you think?_

_Please review and let me know!_

_Character profiles will be done soon. _

_B._


End file.
